


Professor Daddy Allen

by liquidheartbeats2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2
Summary: Barry Allen starts his first day as a Forensics Professor, but the needs of his very pregnant wife, Iris west, impede his ability to have a successful first day.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	Professor Daddy Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this idea came to me on a whim. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think with a comment! :)

Barry Allen rushed into lecture hall B of Central City University with a briefcase in his left hand and a cold cup of coffee in his right. 

He passed rows and rows of Sophomores -- some of them future Forensic Scientists; the others those that needed this class to fulfill their science requirement -- who all groaned once they realized that their tardy Professor had arrived just two minutes before they’d be clear to leave and not have an absence on their record. 

He laughed, raising his hands to quiet the outcry. “Come one guys, it’s only the first day. You can’t be tired of the class already.”

“Well, sir, it’s only the first day and you’re already late. So..." replied a guy from somewhere in the back of the class. 

The class erupted into roaring laughter and Barry knew right then and there he would have his hands full trying to tame these rowdy 20-somethings. Even if this kid did have a point. He was almost half an hour late, but it wasn’t his own fault. 

Yet, that didn’t matter to these students. 

He sighed, and adjusted his glasses, which were purely for optics -- he’d always had 20/20 vision and being The Flash had sharpened it even more -- and waited for the noise to settle down. Once it did, he turned to the chalkboard and wrote his name out in big, cursive letters, then the name of the class: Intro To Forensic Science, underneath it. 

Barry turned back to the class and smiled. “Good morning, everyone. As I’m sure your schedule states, My name is Mr. Allen and this is Intro to Forensics Science. If your schedule doesn't say that, then this will be the time to make your graceful exit.”

A few students covertly checked their schedules and then stood to do the walk of shame out of the classroom. Barry shook his head fondly, remembering his time back in undergrad when he, too caught up in the excitement of the first day of class, had made the same mistake.

Once the trickle of students stalled to a crawl, Barry clapped. “Okay, so, first things first. Forensics Science is an exciting field. I worked as a CSI for eight years before deciding to become certified as a professor and there was never a --.“ 

Barry’s phone chirped, cutting off his train of thought. “Um, hold on one second,” he said, raising a finger towards his students, as he dug the phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and immediately raised the phone to his ear. “Yes? You know it’s my first day of class,” he said voice stern. “No, no.” His voice softened. “Just hold on.”

Barry turned back to his students, whose eyes were fixated on him.“Hey guys, this is an important call and I have to take it in the hall,” he said, inching towards the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Out in the hall, Barry closed the doors to the lecture hall, then peeped around the corner to make sure no one was nearby. And when he didn’t see anyone, he sped off in pursuit of the loft. 

_*************************************************************************_

A second later, he skid to a stop in front of his couch, where his 9-month-pregnant wife, Iris west, sat, hands perched on her humongous belly. When Iris noticed his presence, she smiled. “Honey, you came.”

Barry smiled, thin. “Yes, because you called me. Is everything okay?”

Iris shook her head, rubbing circles into her belly. “I left my body pillow in the bedroom.”

Barry’s mouth fell open, but he swallowed the disbelief that she’d pulled him out of class for a body pillow. Because, this is entirely on-brand for her, as of late. 

This pregnancy had been difficult for Iris, and though he’d tried to do everything he could to make her as comfortable as possible, she’d grown increasingly demanding these last few weeks. He’d even tried to set her up with everything she’d need to get through the day -- save for the bathroom -- before he’d left that morning hence (the reason he was late for his first day of class), but he hadn’t thought of everything, apparently.

He promptly zipped in and out of their bedroom, returning to the couch with her blue body pillow. 

Iris frowned. “Not that one. The other one.”

Barry nodded, jaw clenched, and returned a second later with the red one, decorated with a yellow lighting bolt -- a gift from Cisco. “This one?”

Iris smiled and nodded. 

Barry's face, too, morphed into a reluctant smile. Because seeing his wife happy would always inspire joy in him. He walked the pillow over to the couch. Iris pressed her hand into the back of the couch, pushing her her tired body forward so that Barry could put the pillow behind her back. 

He raised a knee, sinking into the couch cushion next to her and positioned the pillow behind her. She settled back into it, and let out a soothing breath. “Thank you, baby, my back was killing me.”

The look of relief on her face gnawed at his heart. 

He'd loved Iris since they were kids, but after seeing her persevere through nine]e months of morning sickness, nausea, and body aches, for their children, that loved had blossomed like a flower in Spring. He leaned down, pressing a tender kiss into her forehead. “Of course,” he said, reaching down to rub her baby bump.“Do you need anything else?”

Iris tilted her head, contemplatively. “Other than my husband? No.”

Barry laughed softly. “I’ll swing by on my lunch break, okay?”

Iris pouted. “Too long.”

“I know, honey. But teaching is a lot different than being out in the lab. The solitary environment made it easier to sneak away. But now, I have 300 faces just waiting to complain about me to our department head."

“Speaking of, how’s your first day of class going?”

“Well, I’ve only been there about five minutes before my wife summoned me home,” Barry said with an unironic smile. 

Iris laughed.. “Oh, right. Pregnancy brain. Well, go. Get to it babe.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said, laughing. “ Barry stood, straightening his clothes. He started to zip away, but then looked back to Iris once more. “You _sure_ you don’t need anything else?”

“I’m sure, babe. Go. Teach. Win.”

Barry shot her a thumbs up, then flashed out of their home, back across town, to the outside of his classroom. He looked around again, grateful there was no one around to see him using his powers, then re-entered the lecture hall. 

Sorry, guys,” he said, once he reached the front of the classroom again. “My wife really needed to speak with me.”

A student from the fourth row let out a sneeze shrouded by a loud “BULL-SHIT.” 

It drew the attention and snickers of the entire lecture hall. 

Barry folded his arms, directing his own attention his way. “I’m, sorry, Mr…”

“Robinson. Ace Robinson,” the student said proudly. 

"Mr. Robinson, is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

The student straightened his posture, sitting up in his seat. “You said your wife called.”

Barry nodded, perplexed. “I did.”

The guy turned up his face in disbelief. “Show us a picture -- you know to prove she’s real.”

The class broke out into laughter again. Barry rolled his eyes round and round, but then pulled out his phone and synced it with the digital screen, next to the chalkboard. “Not that I have anything to prove,” Barry said, searching through the thousands of photos he’d taken with Iris over the years, “But I do love showing off my beautiful wife.” He pressed a button and one of his and Iris wedding photos was projected onto the screen. 

Heartfelt “awws,” mostly from the girls in class, rang out over the room. Though he was sure he heard a few whistles from the row of guys in the back. 

Ace’s mouth fell open. “Wow. She's hot, dude”

The class "oohed." Barry scrunched up his face and fixed his mouth to correct the student for being so informal -- even if it was true, she _was_ hot -- but he was cut off by a girl in the front row. “Oh shut up Ace,” the woman barked backward, before turning her attention back to him. “Your wife is very beautiful, Mr. Allen.”

“Thank you Ms…” 

“Rhonda. You can call me Rhonda.”

“Thank you Rhonda. I think so too,” he said with a wink. 

Barry prepared to, finally, get class started, but Rhonda raised her hand before he could. “Yes, Rhonda?”

The girl, no older than twenty or twenty one hesitated, twirling her hair around her finger. “I was just wondering...you wouldn’t by chance have any younger brothers, would you?” She asked, with a smoldering eye that could only be interpreted as flirtation. 

The girl sitting next to Rhonda pushed her in the shoulder. “Really girl?”

Rhonda shrugged, ignoring the girl’s disapproval. “Well, do you?”

“Uh, no, sorry,” he said. 

“Well, what about --”

Barry cut her off with a hand wave. “Uh, Rhonda let’s keep questions strictly related to the course, okay?” 

“Okay,” she replied half-heartedly. 

Barry glanced up at the clock on the wall. Nearly half of his 75 minutes had already been eaten up and he hadn’t even gotten to the syllabus yet. “Anyway,” he said, “Everyone open your syllabus.”

The class pulled out their 18-page syllabus, most of which were held together with paper clips. 

Barry took a seat at his desk and opened his briefcase in search of his own copy, which was laminated and held securely in a three ring binder. 

He turned to the first page and, pleased with the moment of calm, among the calamity, smiled. 

“Okay, so…” 

Then he heard the chirp.

His smile dropped from his face like a rock over the edge of a waterfall. He reached, slowly, into his pocket, hoping that the name responsible for the interruption wasn't his beautiful, pregnant wife, Iris. Who’d _just_ told him that she didn’t need anything else.

But low and behold, it was. Barry kept his face leveled in front of his students, but inside, he was less than calm. 

He let out a deep breath, then raised the phone to his ear once more. “Yes, sweetie?” He eyed his students, who seemed pretty eager to eavesdrop on his conversation. “Hold on a sec.”

Barry stood again. “Everyone, read over sections one through six of your syllabus, I’ll be right back.” Out in the hall, he put the phone back to his ear. “I’ll fix the cable on my lunch break, okay? By why? It’s not like Kelly’s show is all that interesting without Regis!” He replied in a hushed yell. “No. Wait. Don’t cry, I’m sorry I raised my voice. Yes, I’ll be there.”

Barry hung up the phone and sighed, then sped off to the loft for the second time in less than ten minutes. When he arrived, he was met with the sight of Iris frowning at the TV, which crackled with the black and white static. 

That cable man that had installed their cable fitted their TV with a faulty cable, so it was always loose. He rushed over to the TV, and kneeled down until he twisted it snugly back in place. Like magic, Live! Kelly and Ryan returned to the TV screen, satiating Iris’s sadness. 

“There you go,” Barry replied, voice thin. 

“Thank you, honey!” Iris beamed, overjoyed by the fact that she could watch her morning Daytime shows again. 

Barry rose from his knees and dusted the dirt from his pants. “No problem,” he said. “But I really do have to give my students their due attention. New teacher and all."

Iris pressed her eyes tight. "Right. I'm sorry. Of course."

Grateful that she understood, Barry asked, "Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” Just to be sure.

“Yes,” Iris nodded promptly. “I’m sure.”

Barry stood a moment longer, then sped off. But little did Iris know, he didn't run any further than the other side of their front door. 

Like clockwork, his phone chirped a few seconds later. 

Barry opened the door and Iris jumped in her seat. 

“Wow. That was fast. Even for the Flash.” Iris chuckled.

Barry nodded, teeth gritted. “What can I do for you, _now,_ Iris?”

“I’m thirsty.”

Barry sped to the sink and returned with a glass of water. Iris turned her mouth up, but before she could tell him all the ways he’d wrongly filled her request, he returned with a gallon jug of water, a bendy straw, and a separate glass of crushed ice - straight from their ice maker. 

This time, Iris smiled. Big and bright. “Aww, honey, you know me so well.”

He humped his shoulders. “Yeah. Well. Soulmates and all that,” he said, handing over his homemade hydration kit. “Anyway, are you okay now?”

Iris sat her water off to the side table, then took the glass and dipped her fingers into the soft ice. “Yes, everything’s perfect,” she said, scooping the ice into her mouth. 

Barry surveyed her face, searching her eyes for the inaudible longing of cookies or baby catalogs or...fried pickles, but didn’t come up with anything. Oddly enough, she looked absolutely content. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Barry arrived back in class to folded arms and mischievous glances. 

“Sorry about that, everyone. My wife is pregnant so she’s a bit, uh, hormonal. But I promise you, that’s the absolute last distraction of the day.”

“I sure hope so, this class costs an arm and a leg!” yelled out a detractor somewhere from the middle rows, eliciting more laughs from the room. 

Barry grimaced; he really needed to learn his students’ names so he could identify and deal with the troublemakers. “Funny,” Barry quipped. “Anyway, back to the syllabus. 

There was an unfounded amount of optimism in his voice that he would soon regret because as soon as the words left his mouth and met the air, his phone chirped again. Angry groans rippled through the sea of students, and Barry sighed, slapping his face into his palm. 

He pulled out his phone again and pressed it angrily into his ear. “Iris,” he said voice low, so his students couldn’t hear. “Unless it's an emergency, I absolutely cannot leave again...wait...Your water broke?!?!?!?!”


End file.
